The Big Gay Stampead
by Wintercat1
Summary: AU Danny, Jake, and Randy are living their happy go lucky superhero type people lives when evil strikes. (Jake x Danny, Howard x Randy RC9GN/ Danny Phantom/American Dragon: Jake Long crossover)


Morning light glares through the window, effectively waking up the five foot three mass of cute sleeping oh so peacefully in another's arms. As the first signs of consciousness seeps into his system Jake brings a small tan hand up to shield his eyes from the horrid sun. A battle was fought in his head before he cracked open his sleep soaked eyes with great displeasure. He looked around the no so familiar room that was obviously not his. Desperate not to look at the light shining through the window he looked anywhere else, he looked at the coffee stain on the carpet, well one of many coffee stains on the tan carpet (Man Dan's a klutz) just staring at the one he could see, it kind of looks like a scared cat.

Next his eyes wandered to the front of the dresser, (and the empty condom packet that may or may not be there) and up to the top where a toy story clock shining bright red numbers that his still tired eyes could not make out just yet. Wait, the numbers are getting clearer, is that…no it can't be. Shit.

"Danny! Dude!" He roared in a croaky voice, shaking the hands that where tight around his waist, and looking back at Daniels irritated "I'm-trying-to-sleep" face, "Danny! Its seven ten man! We have to get up!" A long cat like yawn was heard from behind as the long slender arms slithered off of Jakes waist.

"What? Why? Shouldn't my alarm have gone off?" Danny said, sitting up criss cross in his bed. Jake turned onto his side and propped his head up with his palm, amused smile shone on his face.

"No, because you turned it off Friday night so we could sleep in on the weekend, don't you remember?" Danny's face changed from tired to a look of realization within seconds, almost as if saying "Oh yeah!" Danny looked over at Jake, normally spiked up four inches hair falling flat on his face, but also flailing out in some places. The morning sun was shining behind him making it seem as if he were glowing, his radiant tannish skin looking gorgeous. 'Wait, skin? No clothes? Oh, wait, I remember now.' He thought, remembering they went to sleep right after a nice slow round.

Daniel saw flashes of the night fly through his head, Jake on his knees in front of Danny, or spread eagle on the bed, Oh or how about when Jake was on top of him while he just laid there, enjoying the show. Now smiling and daydreaming Danny was now just staring at the ceiling reminiscing about the night, man if two horny teen boy sex isn't the best sex, I don't know what is. Danny was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his lover's voice taunting him.

"Yo Dan, seem to have a not so little problem there." Jake snickered, eyes on Danny's crotch. Danny looked down at himself and then back up at Jake.

"Yeah, I guess I do," He said, cheeky grin on his face, "Care to help me fix it?" Jake just turned around and rolled off the bed.

"Well ya know I'd love ta," He said, making his way to the bathroom, clad only in his Captain America boxer briefs, "But I have ta get ready fo school, so ya might wanna fix that before you make us late." And with that he slipped through the bathroom door and left Danny to take care of himself.

"Dan come on, now we are really gonna be late!" Jake called up the stairs, waiting impatiently at the door. He heard footsteps stomping fast and saw Danny rushing down the stairs not to late after, pulling his hoodie over his head before grabbing his backpack at the bottom of the stairs.

"God Jake calm down, I live five minutes away from the school!" He exasperated.

"Yeah but I wanted be there in time to have breakfast," Jake explained, opening the wooden door, "Today is french toast day." Danny smiled down at him (Man he was short) closing the door behind him; that's his Jake, always thinking about his food. Soon enough they made it to the school and made there way through the double doors into the cafeteria. They quickly got in line, swiped a french toast (or two in jakes case) and sat down at the usual table with Randy and Howard, who seemed to be having a conversation about the best kind of cheesecake.

"No Howard, I mean what the cheese man, there is no way blackberries are better than strawberries." He huffed.

"Well in cheesecake they are!" It was at that point Danny and Jake broke n and sat down.

"Strawberries."

"Yeah man, sorry but, strawberries." Jake then proceeded to shove a good whole piece of french toast in his mouth. Howard just huffed a "Whatever" and they moved on.

"So dudes, I take it you had a fun night yesterday after we went to the movies." Randy said cheekily, one knowing eyebrow rose. Randy was referring to the movie he, Howard, Danny, and him went to Sunday night (There weekly date night).

Jake leans into the table. "Maybe we did maybe we didn't, what's it to you?" he said, trying to be as serious as a mafia boss, but that teenage boy raging inside him gave Jake a "Yeah I got laid last night, how bout you?" smile on his face.

"Nothing," Randy laughed, his big loud open laugh, before coming back, saying "But unless you want everyone to know I'd cover that 'bruise'." pointing at his own neck like it were jakes. Danny looked down at Jake, whom by the way was not embarrassed one bit (If anything he looked as if he were gloating), and just proceeded to pull his cardigan over the quarter sized purple mark on his collar bone. Danny had to admit he was a little embarrassed, I mean he really did not like people know what he did in his personal life, or in this case on it *Wink wink*, he really enjoyed his privacy that's all.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jake lied with all the poise and confidence a female politician having an affair. Jake looked up at Danny through his eyelashes with a sly smile, Dan cracking a half grin, staring right into those pure black orbs. While they were locked in the exact definition of eye sex they failed to notice that sad smile and sigh that Randy gave, but all thoughts were put on hold, if not stopped when their table shook from the giant hands that had just thundered threateningly down on it. All four of them snapped their head to look over at the intruder.

"Oh look here, we have the faggot table!" The tall burly Mexican jock roared. This was Mario, because all schools have that well off kid in expensive shoes who was told as a child that all homosexuals were demons hand-picked by Satan, and that it was his responsibility to make them feel like shit.

"Why don't you queens go eat in the bathroom and stop making the whole place reek of gayness!" Only a few tables near them even bothered listening, some gave him looks, some joined along with his booming laughter. Meanwhile at the table, they were all speechless by his pure stupidity, as they were every day, and all just gave him the "Fuck off" face. After a good minute or two of laughing he began to leave, as he did every morning, and usually they would go on like nothing had happened, but unfortunately for Mario, Howard was in a bad mood and not gonna take his bull shit today. The chubby boy scooped up the hard as a rock biscuit off his plate and angrily chucked it at his head.

After the baked good hit him, all eyes were on Howard, Randy's mostly. The big guy spun around like he had said he fucked is mom on his bed. Holding the back of his head, his mouth was open to say more vulgar terms but before one word could be spat out of his mouth, Howard had something to say.

"Those are big words for someone who was checking out Danny's _ass 1_ in the locker room!" He said with all the smugness and fury as a WWE wrestler before a match. Mario just stood there in the nearly silent cafeteria, stunned in shock and humiliation, face turning a violent shade of pinkish red.

"Oh yeah! Well-Well fuck off you fat fairy!" Was all he could muster out before heaving himself out of the cafeteria faster than Flash himself. Most just went on with their meal, but at that "Fag table" everyone was still staring at Howard, well okay, Jake went back to eating, but that's beside the point.

"Dude, nice one!" Was all Danny had to say (Not even caring that Mario may or may not have been looking at his butt) before putting out a fist for Howard to bump. He took the offer, seeming to be in a better mood, Jake just hummed in agreement with Danny, Mouth too full to speak (Why does that sound dirty?). Randy's face was a bit flushed as he stared at Howard, pupils being blown faster that harry styles cock *Self five*, hormones beginning to take over. Howie glanced over at him, noticing the flush in his face.

"You alright Cunningham? You lookin' a bit red." He asked, only a little concern in his voice.

Randy's voice grew small as he answered, "Well, the way you yelled at him like that was kinda the cheese man, and I well…" He trailed off, putting his hands onto his lap. Howard put his fork down and looked over at Randy, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Really Randy? _Now _you have a boner?" he said in disbelief, slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Well, it just that, when you yelled at him you were really manly, and I um…" Randy was finding it hard to finish his sentences right now.

Danny Prov

Danny was just sitting in bio, passively listening to a bunch of crap he already knew, and man was it boring as shit.

_I wonder what was up with Howard this morning, he seemed like he was in a really shitty mood, I mean I'll give him kudos for yelling at that homophobic dick bag, but he seemed like a ticking time bomb, just waiting for someone to do something so he could retaliate. _

Daniels thoughts were interrupted as a brilliant roar of thunder filled his ears. The whole class, including the teacher, looked towards the window, only to see rain rushing down from the sky as if the droplets were afraid of the clouds. Then *BAM* a lightning flash filled the classroom. Dan smiled, He had always loved rain, the way it sounded as it hit the pavement, the drumming on the roofs, He found it all so relaxing. It was at the point the teacher draw the students back into attention.

_I remember the last time there was a thunderstorm, the power went out, and me and Jake made a fire in the pit and stayed up all night drinking hot chocolate and lighting candles. I remember we couldn't snuggle or kiss until we knew everyone was sleeping. That was a fun night, maybe that's what I'll write about in creative writing class today. Wait, what was I thinking about before the thunder? Oh right Howard being all pissy, and what was that vibe I was getting from Randy? Kind of sad maybe? What's that word mom used the other day? Melancholy, that's the vibe, I wonder why? Are he and Howard fighting? Is that why he was all pissy? No, maybe not, because after that they were talking perfectly fine, well a little more than that I you ask me. Cunningham got all horny after Howard started yelling, I mean that was just uncomfortable, luckily the bell rang, I didn't want to sit there while the tall guy got an under the table hand job. _

"Danny!" Mr. Oyle yelled, noticing the lack of attention Danny was giving him. _Shit. _

"Yep!" Was the only reply he could muster after being pulled out of his thoughts.

"Would you like to tell the class the formula for photosynthesis in a plant cell?" _What are we? In 7__th__ grade?_

Danny let out a sigh, "H2O, sunlight, and carbon." He tried to keep the sass and annoyance out of his voice, but it seeped in the pizza grease on a napkin.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton." He said annoyed, wishing Danny had gotten it wrong to prove a point.

**Randy Prov**

Randy had a free period, so he decided to say in the library and daydream for an hour.

_I cannot believe that Howard would not help get me off in the bathroom before class; I mean come on Howard, step up your game. Well maybe he was still feeling awkward from last night._

Randy got happy and sad at the thought, ***Flashback***

** "So, can we Howard?" randy asked, pale cheeks pink, purple hair in a mess, and hopeful smile on his face. Howard got off of Randy and sat down in front of the bed, pained look on his face.**

** "Look Cunningham, I just don't want to rush anything," He said, looking down at his thumbs. Randy felt a lump in his through.**

** "Okay Howard, even though I don't agree with you, I respect your boundary's man, but just a quick question," He asked, Howard just hummed as randy scooted up to his side, "Is it because I'm a guy? And you're not down with-" **

** "No randy!" He interrupted, on the verge of anger, "That's not it! I don't give a shit that you're a guy, I like you, as a person, not as some sexual experiment, I'd like you if you were a woman, or a she male, or whatever the fuck ever you can think of, I just like you." His voice got cutely small at the end. Randy's heart swelled at Howards declaration, never had such sweet words ever been spoken to him, and it felt really nice. Randy got closer to his side and snuggled up to Howard.**

** "I'm sorry Howard, I like you too, you're the cheese." *End Flashback***

_Now I bet you're wondering what kind of spoiled boyfriend would be sad about this, well it's just a little, and it is simply because I, like any healthy teenage boy, have needs. And one of those needs is sex. But this is not just sex for the hell of it, it's for love (Fuck I sound like a girl) I love Howard and want to lose my V card to him, and I mean really, I kinda wanna know what he's packing. I mean Howards short, yeah, but he is a big guy, so doesn't that equal a bug dick? I mean I'm skinny and I have a skinny dick._

He then spent the rest of his free time thinking about the correlation between weight and dick thickness.

_**Jakes Prov**_

___Yes! _It was finally lunch time and Jake could not wait to hang out with Danny and Howard, So after Jake got his food he made his way to Mrs. Nussbaum's class room (Since there all part of speech and debate club she lets them use her room during lunch, mostly because she knows how much they get picked on). Once he got there Danny and Howie were already sitting on the desks with their food talking, and he could feel a kind of serious aroma in the air. Danny finished up what he was saying something about staying hydrated, _that's a little weird, what the fuck were they talking about? _

Danny heard the door shut and looked over at Jake with a cutesy half smile. Jake smiled back and sat on the desk next to him.

"So whatcha guys talkin bout?" Jake asked, actually quite curious. Danny looked at Howard, coughed and answered.

"Nothing, just the new texture pack for minecraft, the water looks like hot chocolate." He chuckled awkwardly, Jake knew he was lying, _Man he's a bad liar, _but let it pass; it didn't seem too important, so no reason to pry.

"Cool, we should play tonight, I want to make a house with the new point seven version, I hear there is stained glass." Jake was a geek at heart and a skater to the untrained eye. Danny smiled, thinking that Jake bought his lie.

"Totally, but this time we should make it out of wood and wood planks instead of cobblestone, god I'm so tired of cobblestone." They were about to have an argument about how Jake liked cobblestone so much more than wood, but suddenly Danny's phone exploded with Billy Joel lyrics.

Danny pulled his android out of his back pocket and saw his moms face light up the screen

_**Danny Prov**_

Danny swipes his phone and holds it up to his ear, giving a little hand gesture to the semi annoyed Jake.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Danny's parents have been gone for the past week on a hunt; they were due back on Wednesday.

"Oh hi honey," she sighed into the phone, "There's been a bit of a mishap and we won't be back till next week." _Awesome, more me and Jake time, but why?_

"Okay, but what happened?" Danny asked with a little concern laced into his voice, only a little though, he did know his parents after all.

"Oh nothing much, your dad just hurt he ankle and is being a cry baby about it, so we are just gonna stay with your aunt for a while longer." _Fair enough, _" Oh and I'm having Jazz check up on you sometime this week, so stay out of trouble." _Damn._

"Okay, will do, anything else?" he asked.

"Yes, if Jake comes over make sure to let him know that the house is a no dragon zone, I don't want you two burning the house down, and no ninjas either, I'm still mad about my vase" She said half sternly half-jokingly, but Dan could tell she meant business (Danny's mom knew about all three boys and what they could do, she's not as dumb as her husband you know).

"Okay then, talk to you later, love you mom." Yeah he loves his mom, and he found no reason to be embarrassed about that like other teen boys.

"Love you too hun." And with that the conversation was over. Dan turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"so what's going on?" Howard asked. Danny looked up with his signature grin.

"Oh, just my parents will be gone another week, dad hurt his ankle," He then looked to his side at Jake "And mom said no dragons in the house," Danny snickered, Jake just shoved a fish stick in his mouth with a shrug, "and no ninjas either, moms still mad about her vase." He added, glancing at said ninjas boyfriend who just let out a hefty laugh, ah the memory of Randy breaking his moms vase with a ninja scarf.

"Awesome, we should all come over and have a house building contest on minecraft." Howard suggested.

"Sure dude, if you're in the mood to lose." Jake almost choked on his food when he started laughing.

Lose to who? The guy who makes boring cubes of boringness and calls them houses? Yeah right, now if you were talking about me winning, that'd be more accurate." The banter went on like that for a while, enough nerdy smack talk to make you sick, then when the bell eventually went off they all went there separate ways, but not before that sly dog Danny got a good handful of Jakes ass as they walk through the door.


End file.
